In some situations, run-off water from a surface, such as a roof, may be collected for non-potable uses. These uses may include, but not be limited to, for example, irrigation, toilet flushing, cleaning and car-washing. An individual may collect rainwater and use it to water his lawn when, for example, there is a lawn-watering ban due to a drought.
The conventional strategy is to collect water in a rain barrel. This often causes problems because the conventional strategy may be unattractive and does not easily allow varying amounts of storage volume. For example, if an individual finds that he needs more storage space than one rain barrel, he must add a second storage barrel, which may be bulky and unsightly, and then formulate a way to connect the two rain barrels.